This invention relates to a rotary joint assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a rotary joint assembly for a tire pressure management system.
Tire pressure management systems for vehicles such as, for example, central tire inflation systems are well-known. Tire pressure management systems are used to allow an operator to measure and adjust the tire pressure. Adjusting the tire pressure provides the vehicle with versatility for differing terrain types and reduces maintenance requirements. For example, the tire pressure may be decreased to provide additional traction for the vehicle or may be increased to reduce the rolling resistance of the vehicle.
Tire pressure management systems often employ a wheel valve to control the flow of pressurized air into and out of a tire. However, the wheel valves known in the art are complex and expensive. Also, due the position where the wheel valve is typically located, the wheel valve can be easily damaged during operation of the vehicle. Additionally, tire pressure management systems often employ a rotary joint to enable fluid communication between non-rotating elements of the tire pressure management system and the tire. However, the rotary joints known in the art are bulky and expensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a rotary joint assembly that overcomes the deficiencies of the known designs.